Greatest Rival
by Billie Joe Armstrong 104
Summary: Para Z Fighter, Son Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Son Gohan dan Son Goten terdampar di dunia lain karena suatu permintaan tak sengaja. Keadaan memaksa mereka untuk hidup di Desa Konoha untuk sementara waktu. Rivalitas dan tak lepas dari Action.


**Sebenarnya saya sudah bikin fic berjudul 'Hope Team 7 back'. Fic itu rencananya bakal saya Delete karena saya sendiri pusing memikirkan kelanjutan chapternya.**

**Saya adalah anggota FF yang baru bergabung beberapa bulan, yah gak nyampe 2 bulan sih…, dan tadinya nama akun saya Uchihabagas tapi saya ganti karena terlalu norak menurut saya  
><strong>

**Kali ini saya bikin fic baru tentang kehidupan Z Fighter Dragon Ball di desa Konoha dengan sedikit memasukan unsur humor, this is it…**

**Note: karakter Goten dan Trunks diambil dari Dragon Ball z yang udah mau tamat, jadi mereka bukan anak kecil yang imut lagi namun tetap konyol.**

Summary: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten dan Trunks terkirim ke dunia Naruto dan tinggal di Konoha untuk sementara waktu. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka sehari-hari yang pastinya penuh dengan Action. Persahabatan Goku dan Naruto, persaingan Vegeta dan Sasuke, persaingan Goten dan Trunks dalam merebut hati Sakura, tak lupa Gohan dan lain-lain. Ikuti kisah mereka…

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah desa bernama konoha. Suasananya sangat sejuk dan damai. Konflik antar desa dan perang sudah usai. Masyarakat konoha kini menikmati hari-harinya dan beraktivitas seperti biasa.

"Pak Teuchi, tambah lagi!" suara seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan semangat.

"ya.. sabar, sedang kubuatkan." Respon seorang pak tua penjaga kedai ramen.

Di dalam kedai itu lumayan ramai. Pahlawan konoha yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto merayakan kemenangan atas pertempuran melawan Akatsuki bersama teman-temannya, dan juga pulangnya Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menjadi buronan selama 3 tahun itu. Perjuangannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Pangkat Naruto kini sudah naik menjadi jounin. Naruto tidak mengikuti ujian untuk naik pangkat dari genin ke jounin, melainkan itu adalah keputusan hokage 5 sendiri. Tsunade belum berani melantik Naruto menjadi Hokage, karena dia masih meragukan wawasan Naruto tentang dunia ninja walaupun Naruto saat ini sudah dianggap ninja terkuat di desanya.

Di lain tempat, sesuatu yang dahsyat sedang terjadi. Daun-daun berterbangan dengan sangat cepat. Pepohonan tumbang dan tanah menjadi retak. Di tanah yang lapang itu muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang menyambungkan sebuah dimensi ke dimensi lain. Dari lubang itu keluarlah lima makhluk asing. Makhluk-makhluk asing itu diketahui adalah bangsa Saiyan. Mereka adalah Son Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Son goten, dan Trunks. Mereka kemudian sadar telah sampai di suatu tempat yang sangat asing dan mencoba mengingat kejadian yang sebelumnya.

"Goten, tadi kamu memohon apa sih pada Dragon Ball? Kok kita jadi di tempat aneh ini?"

Trunks bertanya kepada gotten. Gotten mengingat-ingat apa yang dia minta pada dragon ball.

1 jam…  
>2 jam…<br>3 jam…  
>dan…<p>

"oh ya… aku ingat!" Goten berteriak.

"Dasar lemot! Aku saja hampir tertidur menunggu jawabanmu, tau..!" vegeta marah dan mengejek-ejek putra dari rivalnya Son Goku itu.

Goku yang mendengarnya murka.

"Het! Jangan sembarangan kau bicara, anakku ini lebih pintar darimu. Ingat itu!"

"yah, kita lihat saja nanti.." vegeta menanggapinya dengan santai.

"sudah-sudah" kata son gohan dengan nada khas Sule OVJ.

"Berisik!" bentak vegeta.

"perdamaian… perdamaian…" tambah dengan nyanyian Trunks yang suara dan gayanya nyaris mirip dengan Armand 'Gigi' itu.

Semua terdiam dan berpikir bagaimana selanjutnya. Kemanakah mereka harus pergi sekarang. Para saiyan itu bisa saja terbang dan melihat keadaan dari atas, namun sayangnya hal itu tak terpikirkan oleh mereka. Vegeta teringat sesuatu.

"oh ya, Goten! Ini semua terjadi karena permohonanmu. Kau memohon apa pada Dragon Ball? Kau belum jawab tadi." Vegeta memasang tatapan yang sok serius. Hal konyol terulang lagi. Karena perdebatan tadi Goten melupakan apa yang hendak dia katakan.

"umh… aku lupa, hehe…" gotten menunjukan cengiran lebarnya.

"dasar bodoh!" kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

"sudah kubilang jangan mengatai anakku!"

"sudah…sudah…"

"perdamaian…perdamaian…"

Bagi Vegeta ini adalah buang-buang waktu. Dia ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan dimanakah sekarang mereka berada. Saiyan yang berkepribadian dingin dan sombong namun jenius itu menggunakan isi kepalanya. Vegeta memutuskan untuk berpencar.

"berpencar? Kau yakin dengan idemu itu?" Goku meragu.

"ya, memang kenapa? Kalau salah satu dari kita menemukan sesuatu, hubungi yang lainnya"

"ini akan sangat seru" piker Goten dan Trunks.

Oke kalau begitu!

Mereka berpencar. Masing-masing terbang menuju arah angin.

10 menit kemudian…

Goku menemukan sebuah desa yang terletak di balik dedaunan pohon. Desa tersebut terlihat aman dan damai. Walau dari kejauhan, goku bisa memperhatikan keadaan desa itu. Kelihatannya tak terlalu modern, namun penduduknya sangat rukun dan sejahtera. Goku turun perlahan, niatnya ingin memasuki desa tersebut. Tunggu, dia berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana jika kedatangannya yang tak biasa dilihat orang. Apakah desa tersebut memiliki semacam aturan untuk dimasuki orang asing?

Pandangannya lalu teralih ke sebuah relief patung berbentuk wajah manusia. Apa maksudnya? Rasa penasaran membuat Goku berpikir pendek. Dia ingin melihat pemandangan itu lebih dekat.

Tap!

Goku mendarat di atas gedung Hokage. Pengawas konoha mendeteksi adanya makhluk asing yang masuk ke desa tanpa izin. Ini bias dianngap penyusup/musuh.

Tak lama setelah menapakkan kakinya di gedung milik orang yang dikenal paling terhormat di desa konoha, Goku menghubungi Vegeta, serta lainnya bahwa dia sekarang berada di sebuah tempat yang terletak di antara dedaunan pohon dekat hutan. Yng dihubungi pun terbang mengarah ke selatan sesuai permintaan Goku.

Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, dan Goten akhirnya sampai di lokasi dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang Goku katakan. Melihat kawanannya sampai, Goku merasa lega dan melambaikan tangan yang memaksudkan keempatnya menghampirinya. Nampak sekarang sepuluh kaki menapak di atap gedung hokage. Lima anggota Z Fighter (Goku,Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, dan Gohan) ada di Konoha!

Kebetulan pasukan ANBU yang biasa berjaga di situ sedang tak ada. Namun masalahnya sekarang mereka Goku dkk belum menyadari bahwa keberadaannya telah terdeteksi oleh pengawas konoha. Pasukan khusus pun dikerahkan untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar desa.

~kembali ke Naruto~

(di kedai ramen)

"hmm kenyang euy… makasih untuk ramennya ya, nih!" Naruto selesai menghabiskan ramen serta sumpit-sumpitnya dan menyerahkan uang tagihan pada pak tua.

"Naruto, biar aku saja ya yang bayar" sang guru berpangkat jounin sedang berbaik hati mau mentraktir murid yang paling disayanginya itu.

"wah, thanks ya Kakashi sensei"

"Hn, ya." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Naruto tidak langsung keluar dari kedai ramen, dia masih mengobrol dengan teman-temannya seputar perang yang baru saja berakhir dengan kekalahan Akatsuki. Perang itu tak lainadalah perang dunua shinobi keempat. Tobi dan Kabuto akhirnya dikalahkan. Sasuke telah pulang ke desa. Naruto awalnya berpikir bahwa sahabatnya itu akan dipenjarakan karena telah sering melanggar hukum dan merupkan mantan buronan yang paling dicari. Namun pemuda yang pernah dikira keturunan Bugil (Bule Gila) karena rambut kuning dan sifatnya yang kadang-kadang seperti orang gila itu tak menyangka permintaannya ingin sasuke diperlakukan sangat baik dan dibebaskan dari hukuman ternyata dikabulkan oleh pihak hukum karena mereka menganggap Naruto sebagai pahlawan konoha yang harus dihormati.

Tiba-tiba alarm tanda bahaya di Konoha berbunyi. Naruto dkk kaget dan heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Konoha diserang? Ada penyusup di konoha?

~kembali ke Goku dan kawan-kawan~

(masih di atap gedung hokage)

Bukan hanya Naruto. Tentu Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten dan trunks lebih kaget dan heran mendengar suara seperti alarm keamanan. Mereka dianggap penyusup.

"Kakarot! Desa ini pasti menggunakan system perlindungan yang jika ada orang tanpa izin masuk ke sini, akan dianggap penyusup, bagaimana ini?" vegeta mulai sedikit panik.

"hmm. Tenanglah. Kita bisa jelaskan pada mereka" berbeda dengan Goku yang masih santai dan belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari relief patung kepala para Hokage.

"jangan begitu, Ayah. Kita harus berbuat sesuatu. Mereka akan menangkap kita." Jelas Gohan.

"yeah, Itu benar! Kita hajar saja mereka semua!" Goten dan Trunks yang selalu kompak dalam memutuskan suatu hal.

Tak lama akhirnya dua orang ANBU menemukan mereka.

"kalian bukan termasuk warga Konoha. Kalian juga tak punya izin masuk ke sini. Kalian penyusup!" kata si ANBU laki-laki bertopeng kucing.

"Kita tangkap mereka!" seru seorang ANBU perempuan bertopeng babi *plakk*.

Kedua ANBU itu melesat cepat kearah Vegeta, dan…

Buak! Buak! Mereka tersungkur di tanah.

"cih! Apa-apaan kalian ini, biar aku jelaskan!" Vegeta kesal dengan perlakuan kedua orang bertopeng kucing tersebut dan reflex langsung memukulnya dengan cepat.

Di belakang Z fighter muncul lagi lima orang ANBU. Sungguh kasihan nasib para ANBU tersebut karena mereka langsung jatuh dari atap gedung Hokage yang disebabkan oleh tendangan super Goten dan Trunks dengan cepatnya.

"Hei…hei… jangan main hajar dulu. Goten! Trunks! Kitalah yang salah karena masuk ke desa mereka tanpa permisi.. lebih baik kita menyerahkan diri dan menjelaskan semuanya." Kata-kata Goku yang bijak membuat mereka diam.

"Huh. Tapi ini salahmu juga. Kau yang membawa kita kemari, Kakarot." Vegeta menyalahkan Goku atas semuanya dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran.

"hehe, jangan salahkan aku juga."

Dari anak tangga naiklah Sang Hokage, Tsunade.

"Hai" Goku menyapa Tsunade yang sebenarnya hanya membuat Tsunade kesal.

"Kalian menyakiti tujuh ANBU konoha, dan itu harus dibalas!" Tsunade mengancam mereka berlima. Dalam hati Sang Hokage kaget ½ mati karena pasukan Anbu pilihannya dikalahkan dengan mudah, apalagi diantara mereka terlihat adalah bocah.

"Hei tenang dulu. Bisa kami jelaskan. Kami dari.."

Goku mencoba meyakinkan Tsunade namun terpotong oleh kedatangan Naruto di belakangnya dengan posisi siap menyerang dengan Rasengan. Serangan itu terbukti bukan apa-apa bagi Goku. Dia menghindari Rasengan dengan Instant Transmission (menghilang ke tempat lain dengan cepat, seperti tehnik teleportasi di Naruto).

"Wow! Hamper saja. Ok, Ok! Kami menyerahkan diri. Kami bisa menjelaskan mengapa kami kemari." Goku tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Akhirnya dia dan kawanannya menyerahkan diri.

"Hah..? baiklah, ikut kami." Sepuluh orang ANBU yang sudah berniat menyerang tidak jadi akibat mendengar keputusan Goku

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten dan Trunks akhirnya dibawa ke tempat interogasi.

(Dalam ruangan Interogasi)

Penjelasan Goku membuat para penginterogasi bingung. Mereka sebenarnya enggan mempercayai apa yang Goku katakan. Tapi karena tak adanya bukti bahwa Goku dkk telah membuat kejahatan/kekacauan, mereka melepaskan Goku.

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya z Fighter yang sedang nyasar itu..? bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka sehari-hari di konoha bersama Naruto dkk? Chapter selanjutnya menyusul..

To be continied…

**kependekan ya? wah padahal saya sudah merasa banyak loh mengetiknya. maklum lah saya author super malas, hehe. tapi saya akan usahakan Update paling cepat seminggu.  
><strong>

**Rencananya di chapter depan saya akan menambahkan karakter baru dari Dragon Ball, mungkin piccolo, krilin, saya tak tahu.  
><strong>

**Yang sangat saya butuhkan:**

**Review**

**Pujian**

**Saran/kritik**

**Flame (saya benci flame yang kelewatan)  
><strong>

**Dan maaf bila ada salah ketik, wajar soalnya ngetiknya buru-buru, dan sekali lagi bila ada tindakan saya yang salah di ffn ini mohon diperingatkan karena saya newbie, Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
